


Policy Of Truth

by szaryherbatnik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Break Up, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szaryherbatnik/pseuds/szaryherbatnik
Summary: Hisoka and Chrollo meet for the first time since the events of the Yorknew Arc.//this is not a hisokuro fanfic, this is a study of what their relationship is now and what it was previously. In this story, Hisoka is with Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Policy Of Truth

The last rays of the sun illuminated Hisoka’s face. The sunset was colorful, mixing all shades of purples and oranges. He was leaning on a cool, metal handrail with his eyes closed and a subtle smile. Trying not to think about how the next hour might be an absolute shitshow. He took out his rose gold iPhone 7 and took a quick selfie, then sent it to Illumi with a caption that said: golden hour :)) please help me. Illumi just reacted with a thumbs-up emoji. Hisoka rolled his eyes but his smile grew slightly wider, he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

On the way to the apartment building, Hisoka thought of over a hundred ways this visit could backfire. Because technically he didn’t have to be here. He could have sent a message, even a paper wrapped around a rock would have been better than this. Perhaps this was closure, an attempt to forget their last meeting which was really fucking awkward. 

He turned away from the view. A door stood in front of him, underneath was a doormat that had the word “Welcome!” on it. Hisoka knew he probably wasn’t welcome. His heart skipped a beat but he didn’t exactly feel nervous. Just in case he would be nervous in a minute, he knocked on the door. And just in case he put his thumb over the peep-hole.

He heard shuffles from the apartment. A few seconds after, the door opened, and inside stood Chrollo. His eyes widened and he immediately shut the door. The loud noise echoed in the corridor. Hisoka heard the door being locked. Chrollo’s actions were off-putting but Hisoka was expecting this. He knocked again, rhythmically. 

“What do you want Hisoka?” Chrollo said from inside his home. Hisoka smiled, Chrollo was still standing by the door which could mean a part of him wanted Hisoka to come inside. Hisoka had a talent for making people curious.

“I have some information you might find useful,” Hisoka replied, trying to sound as vague as possible. He heard Chrollo sigh. “Come on, it’s not like I will try to kill you” He will try to kill him eventually.

He didn’t have to wait more than a minute before he heard the locks being opened. The door opened yet again, this time further. Chrollo looked pissed, not only was this one of the few times he could relax for a second with a book but now he had to deal with Hisoka’s bullshit. Despite this he waved his hand, letting Hisoka know he can come inside. And Hisoka did, hunching slightly to fit through the door frame. 

“You don’t have to take off your shoes,” Chrollo muttered and started walking towards the living room, Hisoka followed. Yes, it was very frustrating to be in the presence of someone who is over 10 centimeters taller and makes himself ever taller with heels that most would probably find ugly, but Chrollo understands and respects people that commit to their aesthetic. 

Chrollo’s apartment wasn’t very far off what Hisoka imagined it to be. It was filled with vintage furniture, stacks of books were to be found in every corner. In the center of the living room stood a wooden chest which served as a coffee table, a book was resting on top of it, Hisoka couldn’t see what the title was and he would rather die than bring out his reading glasses. It was surrounded by a loveseat and two armchairs, each of these was different in size, color, style, and were covered in pillows. The window was open, and the sky was starting to darken. It was the end of summer and the semi-warm air gave the room a pleasant, fresh smell. Hisoka decided to sit in the green armchair decorated with grey cloth, it was clear this was the chair Chrollo was previously sitting in. He put his leg on his knee and decided the perfect word to describe Chrollo’s place was “cozy”.

“I just finished making coffee, would you like some?” Chrollo was trying his best to be polite.

“Sure, two sugars please!” Hisoka was a sugar guy, Chrollo was a cream guy. As Chrollo disappeared inside his kitchen, Hisoka quickly pulled out his phone again. Two text messages from Illumi. 

_ -When are you coming back _

_ -i want to order food later  _

Hisoka smiled and replied he would be back before 11. Illumi was either a black coffee guy or a caramel with a whipped cream guy. And Hisoka adored this about him.

Chrollo came back with a metal tray. On top of it was coffee in a french press, two clay mugs, and a small carton of cream. One of the mugs had some sugar at the bottom. Chrollo set the tray on the table and sat in the other armchair across Hisoka. 

They have done this before, haven’t they? In a different place, at a different time and they drank from different cups. But it felt the same. Familiar at least. There was probably a time when this coffee ritual happened almost every week, after a night of reading, fucking, and watching the same movies again and again. And at that time Chrollo would probably describe Hisoka with the term “lover”. Hisoka would probably say “friend with benefits”. Hisoka started to pour the coffee into their mugs, leaving Chrollo room for cream.

Hisoka’s eyes were slowly taking in the details of the room. He noticed a glass, or perhaps a crystal ashtray on the windowsill. It wasn’t empty. 

“You smoke now?” Hisoka said and mentally slapped himself. He didn’t want to start a conversation first because what if he sounds desperate?

“Oh, yeah, only sometimes though, I don’t want to get lung cancer or anything,” In Chrollo’s mind Hisoka didn’t sound desperate. He wasn’t sure if Hisoka had ever opened up to him in this case, or he was simply good at observing but he knew Hisoka wasn’t exactly good with people. Hisoka’s nonchalant behavior often either fooled people into thinking he was confident, Chrollo was sure most of the time he wasn’t. He didn’t mind it, he understood it. He poured the cream into his coffee.

It didn’t feel right. Thinking that you understand someone who wants you dead. But somehow Chrollo felt proud. As far as he knew, he was the closest to ever finding out who Hisoka truly is.

Theoretically, it was Chrollo’s turn to start talking. He obviously could not speak his mind in this case. How would that even sound? What do you ask someone who betrayed you, your friends? To someone who used you, and has a desire to see you suffer and die. Yet someone with who you share good memories. Except for the last time they saw each other, which was really fucking awkward.

Hisoka’s leg was slightly bouncing up and down, his sharp nails traced the rim of his mug, for once they weren’t painted. His eyes were glued to the floor. Chrollo played with the collar of his shirt as he took a long sip of the coffee.

“So uh, why are you here exactly? I’m afraid I don’t have that much time on my hands.” Chrollo asked. Hisoka blinked twice and held up his finger as he started to search for something in his pocket. It was a piece of paper, neatly ripped out of a notebook. He stood up and handed it to Chrollo. Hisoka walked over the window and poked at the leaves of a plant standing near it. 

Chrollo was staring at the piece of paper. The only thing written on it was an address. Well, technically it was just a name of a street and a number. No country or city. Chrollo had to be honest with himself, he didn’t know what this could possibly mean nor was he in the mood for guessing. Hisoka very suddenly turned around, spinning on his heels.

“I bet you’re wondering what this is,” his voice was cheerful, the iconic smile was painted on his face. Chrollo looked over to him, expecting an answer. “It’s the address of a certain nen exorcist. I do know you still need one even though almost a year has passed since you lost your nen.” 

“That’s awfully kind of you but I already know a person,” Chrollo replied, looking at Hisoka’s face. He looked disappointed, annoyed, and deadly serious. All at once somehow. He felt as if Chrollo lost his nen on purpose, just to piss Hisoka off.

“Yes and I’m very sure he will help someone who has killed hundreds of people in cold blood Chrollo,” Hisoka was right and Chrollo knew this very well. Chrollo decided life would be much easier if Hisoka was only tall, muscular, and strong, not also smart. Hisoka started to walk around in a circle. “This is your only option. I did decide to leave out the name of the city, you look like you need a nice trip around the world!”

“Hisoka.” That was enough for Hisoka to stop walking. “You do realize that once I get my nen back, that doesn’t mean I’m going to fight you right?” Chrollo’s confidence was growing. Hisoka scoffed.

“Was our last fight not enough?” Chrollo continued talking. That was the least he could do at that moment. He smirked. “It did leave you shirtless.” 

He noticed Hisoka wince from the memory as he sat back in the armchair. The atmosphere in the room was peculiar. Chrollo didn’t seem to mind a man he despised so deeply was so close to him. Chrollo was surprised he was relaxed enough to joke around, maintaining his serious self next to Hisoka was harder than he remembered.

“You’re talking as if you’re not walking around shirtless half of the time!” Hisoka said, giggling subtly. At least it was subtle for him.

Chrollo let out a laugh. It was short, lasting no more than a few seconds but it was enough to remind him how much he missed this. He truly missed Hisoka’s presence. And admitting it was so painful.

It felt like the troupe wasn’t enough for him. Chrollo felt selfish. He was their danchou, and it was an honor. But Hisoka never treated him like the rest of the troupe did. Hisoka acted superior, and perhaps in a way he was. Not better than the rest, but different. And during certain times Hisoka filled a hole in Chrollo’s heart.

The second they stopped laughing they made eye contact. A thought popped into both of their heads.  _ How did it come to this?  _

After Hisoka thought for a second longer he came up with an answer. He wanted to kill Chrollo more than anyone in this world. Even if he had a hole in his heart, just like Chrollo, it was filled. No, filled wasn’t the right word, and there was not any fucking hole in his heart.

Chrollo on the other hand didn’t think of an answer, he wasn’t searching for one. Instead, he imagined that in a different world they aren’t murderers, thieves. And in that universe, they never stopped drinking their morning coffee together.

  
  
  
  


Involuntarily, Chrollo’s mind started to wonder. Did the troupe even know about them? Hisoka didn’t show him any affection in the presence of other members despite being a person that loved PDA. Chrollo who usually showered his lovers with compliments that sounded like poems refrained from speaking to Hisoka when they weren’t alone. In some way this made Chrollo feel special but he couldn’t yet decide if that was good or not. 

Although Hisoka was enjoying this brief moment, he was afraid Chrollo would say something sappy like  _ I missed this _ . Thank god he did not, because Hisoka was sure that would be true. Their romance, relationship, hookup, was fun while it lasted. But Hisoka didn’t miss it, he couldn’t. Chrollo didn’t satisfy him in the way he needed. 

Illumi was something else. A person who could stand Hisoka for more than a year, a real miracle. They somehow worked so well with each other. Hisoka was aware of the fact that his relationship with Illumi was reminiscent of the one he had with Chrollo. But he was certain he loved Illumi, in his own twisted way, and Illumi also loved him. There wasn’t a hole in his heart, and if there ever was, it didn’t matter now.

“Uh, I probably have to go now,” Hisoka began. The words surprised Chrollo, Hisoka wasn’t in his apartment for more than thirty minutes, and he was so desperate to get in too. Now Chrollo felt like the desperate one. “I still have to take care of some things”

Hisoka got up from the armchair, the wooden floor creaked. Chrollo stood up too, despite not wanting to. This was all so quick. He started wondering why did he let Hisoka in, in the first place. Not only into his apartment, to his life too. Chrollo led the way to the front door, Hisoka followed in silence. The door wasn’t locked, Hisoka was free to leave but they stood in the small hallway for a few seconds before Hisoka’s hand traveled to the doorknob.

“Bye-bye Chrollo,” Hisoka said, looking at the shorter man for the last time that day. His words felt too casual for Chrollo. “and next time I see you, try to have that nen back, kay?”

“Goodbye, Hisoka.” Chrollo smiled like a white man passing someone familiar on the street. Hisoka understood, there wasn’t a correct response in this situation. He nodded and opened the door. Hisoka’s pale skin looked like silk in the evening light. 

As Hisoka closed the door behind him, everything went silent. Chrollo locked the door and walked back to the living room. He took the tray from the coffee table and brought it over to the sink. He started pouring the coffee they didn’t drink down the drain. It was still warm.

Hisoka’s hair bounced energetically as he walked over to the train station, speeding up every few seconds. He opened his mouth slightly to take a deep breath of the cool, summer air. Hisoka felt as if his body weight absolutely nothing, but only a piece of paper has been lifted off him. If the train isn’t late, he’ll get home on time. He smiled at the thought. A genuine smile that was so rare on his face. It felt like he was coming back home for the first time in his entire life.

  
  



End file.
